


RE6 Preferences

by booprincess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil
Genre: Cheesy, Chris Redfield - Freeform, Fluff, Jake Muller - Freeform, Leon S. Kennedy - Freeform, Piers Nivans - Freeform, RE Universe, Resident Evil 6, Sexual Content, kind of smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booprincess/pseuds/booprincess
Summary: My interpretation of our guys 4 u. (:





	1. He Misses You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

  **Jake**

I sat at the edge of my bed, my head between my legs as my arms rested on my thighs.

“What do I do?” I asked myself.

I thought breaking it off would be best. I mean, I was a mercenary, and now? The world’s Red Cross.

The whole world knows my name now and there are still people who would love to get their hands on me. I could be killed any minute, all thanks to the fucking B.S.A.A.

Just thinking about the look on her face as I told her to leave me alone. As I told her to block me on everything. To forget I existed. To forget _we_ existed.

I laid on my back, legs resting on the floor. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. I typed in her name and found her [social media preference].

Her new profile picture was with her...kissing another guy.

I sat up, fast. My eyebrows furrowing and my mouth slightly agape. “She already moved on?” I thought out loud.

I threw my phone across the room.

“Oh, fuck her,” I said sitting down on my bed.

“I didn’t need her then…” I swallowed hard, the rage disappearing as loneliness started to move in, “I guess I’ll learn to not need her now."

 

 

**Piers**

“That must suck,” said Marco, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

I just told him I broke it off with Y/N.

“You have no idea…but she deserves better... someone who will always be there.” I looked at the ground, I couldn't bare to look him in the eye.

I felt awful. Guilty. Heartbroken.

“It sounds like you really love her, man,” Marco took a swig of his beer, “but honestly, it sounds like you want her back.”

I looked at him and felt my face harden.

“Well, no shit.”

Of course I did, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here fucking moping around.

I rolled my shoulder, telling him to get his arm off of me. I got up and walked over to the bar’s porch post, leaning against it.

“Hey, look, I didn't mean to state the obvious,” Marco stood up too, walking over to me.

I looked at him, anger still in my eyes.

“I'm just sayin’, if you still love her, and it sounds like she still loves you, then what the hell are you waiting for?” He took another drink of his beer. “You only get one life and if you're not happy with it, then what's the point of livin’ it?”

I looked away from him, looking out into the distance, thinking hard about what he said.

“I would just go get her. Before it’s too late.”

 

 

**Chris**

I had just gotten out of the shower. I walked over to my dresser to grab a pair of boxers, when the framed picture of us caught my eye. It was our one year anniversary. I took her to the Blue Velvet Restaurant downtown. She wore a long, red, spaghetti-strapped dress that had a cut in the middle, which showed off her amazing legs and beautiful figure.

She was too good for me, I knew that from the moment we met.

Her beauty was jaw-dropping, her intellect was incomprobable.

But I just wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to her.

I knew Wesker was dead, but that didn't mean the enemies would stop. I knew, in the back of my mind, I knew that there would always be another enemy ready to attack those I loved. My job was too dangerous and I just couldn't put her in harm’s way.

If something happened to her, because of me, because of who I am. I would never forgive myself.

I sighed and placed the picture frame face down, not bearing to look at it. I opened my drawer and grabbed a pair of black briefs and threw my towel in the hamper. I laid down in my bed, looking at my ceiling, wondering if there was still a chance for us in the future.

 

 

**Leon**

She broke it off with me. I came home from another late mission, a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers and roses in my passenger seat.

Bouquets, chocolate and jewelry had become my little ‘Sorry-I’m-Never-Home’ gifts and each time they had worked.

Until tonight.

It was around 3am when I got home and I saw our living room light still on. I shook my head and smiled.

“She really didn't have to wait up.”

I unlocked the door and entered our home. She turned around and stood up when she heard me come in. I made my way over to her and showed her the bouquet.

“Those are so...pretty, Leon,” she breathed out.

As I got closer I saw the redness in her eyes and the tissues on the table behind her. I placed the flowers on the end table and looked at her with concern.

“Sweetheart?”

She began to cry out and I pulled her into me. As she cried, I stroked her hair, wondering what could have went wrong.

After her sobbing began to calm down, I made her look at me again, placing my hands gently on her shoulders.

“Honey, please tell me what’s wrong.”

She looked down and took a deep sigh. “Leon, I-" she started and then took another sigh.

“Leon, I feel like I'm the other woman.”

She finally looked me in the eye and my mouth opened a little.

“I don’t understan-"

“Ada,” she finally said, swallowing hard.

I just stared at her. Ada was a problem in our relationship, initially, but I thought we had moved passed that.

“Something came for you in the mail,” she walked over to the table and picked up a small brown box, something I didn't notice before. When she handed it to me, I noticed the tape already cut and the folds to it sticking up. I saw a lipstick stain on the white sticker with the packaging details.

“I wasn't going to open it, but I saw the lipstick and I just-" tears began to fall and she took another deep breath.

“I just knew it was her."

I opened the box and inside was a pearl-colored compact mirror with a note; “From ‘A Part of You, You Can’t Let Go.’"

I huffed and I looked up at her again. I had been over Ada’s cat-and-mouse bullshit for years now.

“Y/N, this isn’t what it looks like. I had no idea she-"

“Leon, no,” she said sternly, “I can’t do this anymore.”

She grabbed her keys off the table and began walking to our front door. I grabbed her hand before she could actually leave me.

“Y/N, please, wait. I need to make this up to you."

“No!” she yelled and pulled her hand back, harshly.

That was the first time she ever raised her voice at me. It hurt worse than any bullet I ever took.

“No,” she said, quieter than before, but the sternness was still clear.

“There is no point in being with you if I'm always the second choice.”

My heart was breaking that she thought I would put anyone in front of her. 

“But, you’re not. Y/N,” I walked closer, grabbing her hand as she started to silently cry again, "Sweetheart, you're my world. You know that, don't you?"

We looked at each other for a little longer before she finally turned and left me for good.

That was hours ago.

Now I'm sitting here, with a bottle of Bourbon, thinking of ways to get her back.

I have to get her back. 


	2. The Last Time You Had Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most recent time things got steamy. ;)

**Jake**

I smirk as I look at her sitting on top of me, her chest fully exposed.

She smiles back at me.

God, she was beautiful.

I shake my head, thinking about how lucky I was.

“You are so sexy, babe."

She giggles and blushes hard. I chuckle at how adorable she is and sit up, bringing us closer together.

I wrap my arms around her waist and start leaving kisses from her collarbone, traveling up to her neck, along her jawline and finally giving her lips a long, sensual kiss.

Our lips made such a good team.

“I'm gonna take it from here,” I say and flip us around, faster than she expected as I felt her grasp onto my shoulders and yell my name. I laughed at her reaction and gripped her hips.

“Baby, you know I got you.”

She bit her lip as I slid down my boxers, revealing my erect cock. I sucked in some air as the coldness of the room hit my dick. This made her giggle at me.

“I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face,” I smirked and slowly pushed into her, and I was right.

She closed her eyes tight and made little whimpering sounds.

I pushed myself in fully, not taking my eyes off of her.

“Jake,” she breathed out.

I started to push in and out of her, repeatedly, leaving little time to adjust to me.

“What was that?” I asked.

She bit her lip harder and made sounds that would have made me think she was crying if I wasn’t ramming into her.

“J-Jake,” she sighed out, “I said Jake.”

I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly against hers, without stopping my thrusts.

“Of course you did.”

 

**Chris**

I was being relentless. I constantly thrusted my cock deep inside of her as she laid across my office desk.

This was something out of a fucking porn scene.

“Oh my god,” I heard her sob out. I was grunting like a wild animal, breathing like I just ran another drill with the Alpha team.  
She was practically crying as I assaulted her tight, little opening.

I couldn't help myself. She walked in earlier, wearing a tight, black pencil skirt, heels to match and a white blouse with a few buttons undone.

•••

_“Captain? Do you have a minute?” she asked._

_I was too busy reading reports, I didn't even realize it was her speaking or that she had walked in and was now standing above me._  
_“Yeah, what do you n-"_

_I looked up at her and immediately noticed her amazing breasts peeking out, practically taunting me._

_She bought up a brown, paper bag she was holding and smiled._

_“You forgot your lunch,” she giggled and placed it down. I just stared at the bag._

_Whatever was inside couldn't possibly taste as good as her._

_“Chris?” she said, confused by why I wasn't moving._

_I just looked at her and stood up._

_“Chris, what are you-"_

_I kissed her harshly and looked down at her._  
_“Your shirt’s already open, finish the job.”_

_She blushed and just giggled, nervously._  
_I let go of her and walked over to the office door._

_“That's an order, Ms.” I smirked._

_I locked the door and turned around. I continued to stare at her until she smirked back and realized I wasn't joking. She began unbuttoning them one by one and finally tossed it to the side._

_“Anything else, Captain?”_

_I just smiled._

_“Bend over.”_

 

 

**Leon**

“Oh, baby,” I moaned out. She was riding me, slowly. I was so deep inside of her, practically buried.

Her walls were so tight and so warm. I loved everything about her and her love-making was such a bonus.

“Leon,” she whimpered my name as she picked up speed. Fuck, she knew how to make me weak.

I had my hands on her hips, guiding her. She knew she wouldn't have all the control. I wanted her to grind into me. I wanted her to feel pleasure on all parts of her lower anatomy.

She looked so beautiful. Her mouth was open, letting me hear that beautiful song consisting of her moans and whimpers and the begging to come.

I raised my hand to play with her tender breast. She placed her hand over mine and my palm stayed over her nub.

I loved making her weak. Hearing her call out my name while she rode me made me moan out too.

She smiled down after hearing me and opened her eyes. I looked up at her.  
“You like this, don’t you?”

She let out a breathy laugh and nodded.  
“Are you close?”

She let out a weak ‘mhm’ and I felt her walls tighten up.

I gripped her hips tighter, thrusting up into her a little harder as she grinded faster against me.

I began to let out low growls as I felt my climax coming.

“Leon!” she cried out again, making me smile.

“Come, sweetheart.”

 

 

**Piers**

I was just finishing work on my computer when my girlfriend walked in.

She greeted me with my favorite shemagh.  
“You forgot this,” she smiled.

“Oh, thanks babe,” I smiled back. I put my laptop to the side and stood up, grabbing the shemagh and pulling her with it. She laughed a little as I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in so we were face to face.

I tossed the scarf into the laundry basket. She removed herself from my grasp and dropped her towel, giving me a full view of her backside. My eyes took in her perfect figure, and of course, her ass.

She must’ve felt me staring at her because she turned around with a pair of panties in her hand and giggled.

“What?”

I chuckled and shook my head.

“You know what,” I responded and walked towards her.

I picked her up and placed her on the dresser.  
“Piers,” she said, laughing.

Come on, we need a little change in scenery,” I winked, “plus if you're up there, I can be down here.”

I got down on my knees and pushed her legs apart. I saw that beautiful view I've been waiting to see since she first put on her towel; those pretty lips. They were still slightly wet from her shower. I saw a few drops of the water still on her core so I put my mouth over top of them and slurped them up.

“Piers!” she giggled and bit her lip.

“Just trying to help,” I smiled back. I began to kiss her lips, giving extra attention to her clit.

I began to suck hard, which earned me moans and whimpers from above.

After some time she came in my mouth and I gladly defeated my thirst.

I got back to my feet and removed my boxers, finally letting my erection get some air.

The dresser never looked the same.


	3. The First Time He Asks You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first date. ♡

* * *

 

**Leon (edited)**

“So, what’s on my schedule today, cutiepie?”

I asked my assistant. She just chuckled lightly at my little nickname, and pulled up the file on her computer.

I leaned on her desk and looked at the computer screen. I saw pages upon pages load. I leaned my head back and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Adam really doesn't believe in breaks, does he?” 

I heard her laugh at me, and then she reminded me I was the one who took this job, willingly.

“Never said I was in it for the work,” I turned my head to look down at her, “maybe I'm in it to see a really cute co-worker of mine,” I smirked.

She giggled and shook her head.

“We’re working, Leon,” she smiled.

I stood up from her desk and pulled out a card that I keep in my jacket pocket.

“Well, I've been dying to see you not working.”

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number to _Fiola_ , a fancy, little, Italian restaurant here in D.C.

“Hey, Rachel...yeah, I’ll have my usual table...actually, yes. I’m bringing someone special,” I said, looking at her. She just blushed and chuckled, shaking her head some more.

“Alright, we’ll be there in about 30.” I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket. 

"Ready?" I smiled, standing up.

“Leon, I can’t just leave, I still have to backup all these mission reports," she said, looking up at me.

I took another look at the computer and realized just how many tabs were open. I thought for a minute and looked back at her.

"Okay, how about you go out with me tonight," I said grabbing her hand, pulling her up from her chair, "and then I help you get rid of all those files when we come back." I smiled again. 

"Leon," she laughed a little. She probably thought I couldn't handle it, but the police academy has taught me a lot of things and one of those was definitely getting rid of paperwork. 

I placed my other hand on her waist and pulled her in closer.

“Let me make your night,” I said.

She let out a sigh and began shutting down her computer. She placed her hand back in mine, and I lead the way through the busy office.

 

**Chris (edited)**

I haven’t been interested in anyone in a long time, not since Jill left me.

I turned into this alcoholic nuisance who just wanted to escape his past.

The same bar over and over again.

I had the same server, practically every night, for the past year.

She was breathtaking. I remember the first time we met...and it wasn’t good.

I was so pissed at everything - Jill, the B.S.A.A., Piers - anything that reminded me of my job or bioterrorism left me in a rage.

But she didn't let that phase her, not once.

I thought her kindness and respectful attitude was nothing at first, just standard employee-to-customer mannerism, but...she started giving me free food. I remember feeling nothing but annoyance.

_“I didn't order this,” I yelled across the nearly-empty bar._

_“It's on the house,” she said with a bright smile._

Everyday after that, she just kept giving me little donation meals. 

After a couple of months, I finally got the courage to ask her to sit down and share some food with me. 

_"You know, you look a little hungry yourself," I said._

She laughed pretty hard at my offer so looking back, I'm sure I had slurred every word. 

But even that didn't stop her. She sure enough sat down and ate some food with me. 

After some weeks of playfully feeding each other and opening up about this and that, I began to realize how pathetic I must've looked; drunk, alone, eating like a goddamn pig. I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize she was waving the tray in my face. 

“Chris, are you okay?” she asked me. 

“I, uh…,” I smiled, “I think I'm getting fat.”

She laughed at my stupid remark.

“You look fine to me,” she said and began to clean off other tables.

“Well,” I cleared my throat, “you look, uh, pretty beautiful to me,” I said, adjusting my body to fully look over at her. She smiled that same heartwarming smile.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to her. She had seen me at my absolute worst, now I just want to give her my absolute best.

“Y/N, can I take you out some time? Like a real dinner?"

 

**Jake**

I’ve been neighbors with this really pretty girl for a couple of months now. I moved to this rural part of Europe to lay low from everyone, but still keeping in contact with Sherry, and a few guys I met while I was still a mercenary.

It was a really run-down motel. It smelled awful and the woman at the front desk didn't even bother to check anything on me. She just slid me my room key and took my name.

It had been awful living there until I realized I had a neighbor.

A really cute neighbor.

She moved in hella early though, and I mean, early.

•

_I heard screeches coming from some wood being scraped against the floor. It had been a good hour of that now._

_“Uuuggh!” I groaned out._

_I got up from my bed and looked at my clock._ **5:23am.** I shook my head and _unlocked the door, walking over to the one right beside mine. I banged loudly, not giving a single fuck who was in there._

_“Hey! Do you have any idea what time it is?” I yelled._

_The door finally opened._

_“What the actual hell is wr-?”_

The door opened and she had the most adorable 'sorry' look I'd ever seen.

I just remember thinking how beautiful she looked. She wouldn't stop apologizing and explained that she could barely get the door open because that stupid dresser was practically in front of the door. My anger immediately went away as I heard her nervous laugh.

It was the cutest thing I've ever heard in my life.

_“Hey, don’t, uh, don’t worry about it,” I smiled._

_“I'll make you a deal. I get this thing out of your way...and you let me take you to the only breakfast place in this town,” I chuckled._

She laughed at my pathetic flirt, but...we still shook on it.

 

**Piers**

“Oh, I heard that’s really good,” she said.

I chuckled and shook my head.

“Every movie you hear about is ‘really good,’” I said, putting up air quotes.

She rolled her eyes at me, laughing a little too.

I loved her laugh.

We had been friends for a good while and I've always had this little crush on her. She just makes me remember my life isn’t always supposed to be surrounded by work.

I was the right-hand-man to the Alpha’s team’s captain, Chris Redfield, so even on my days off I always buried myself into something work-related. I’m always so worried I'm going to miss something important. What if a new B.O.W. gets released? What if one of my men are already infected?

God, did I give Chris those reports?

I hope Finn is doing okay with his training.

_What if-_

Just as I was about to get lost in my thoughts, I felt a pillow being thrown in my face.

“What the-?”

“You started to zone out,” she said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes at her this time, tossing the pillow back. I got up to my feet and got my keys out of the bowl on the end table.

“Come on, we’re leaving,” I said, and pulled her arm to get her off the ground.

“But we didn't pick a movie,” she whined.

“We’re not seeing a movie,” I said, reaching for her jacket, “I'm tired of sitting in that theater.”

I put on my jacket and looked her in the eyes and smiled.

“Let’s go to dinner, Y/N. I want to take you on a real date.”


	4. 12 Things About Your Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this inspiration after seeing some headcanons about Leon on tumblr. <3  
> Link: https://www.tumblr.com/search/leon kennedy imagines (The caption says it was originally posted by nlghtwlngs tumblr (: )  
> Mine's are definitely not as good as the original but I still hope you like it. (:

**Chris**

  * He’s always hesitant to buy you things because he always struggles to find the perfect gift. Even though you make it clear you love anything he gets you, he always puts pressure on himself to find the perfect gift.
  * He loves making coffee and breakfast for you. He makes sure he’s the first to get up just to prepare your morning favorites.
  * Kissing you on the top of your head is something he has to do before he leaves.
  * Compliments and compliments and compliments. He’ll never let you forget how amazing you are
  * He cherishes anything you've ever bought him. A necklace, a sweater, a jacket, etc. He always takes proper care of them
  * He’ll tease you when you can’t reach something
  * He has a picture of you two on his desk at work and every so often he picks it up to admire your beautiful smile and remember what’s waiting for him when he gets home.
  * Slow dancing is something he actually loves. Holding you close and just swaying to the beat of the music while looking into your eyes is pure romance to him.
  * Chris is quite romantic in general, actually. He enjoys taking you to dinner, loves long walks, and other cheesy things you see in the movies. He just wants to make you feel special.
  * Holding you is one of his favorite things in the world. Breathing in your scent and just feeling you next to him makes him feel at ease.
  * He’s really good at remembering anniversaries. When you two first started dating, he was very forgetful, but after apologizing for two years in a row, he needed to prove just how important you are to him.
  * You are one of the only people that can actually make him laugh



  


**Leon**

  * He loves slow, lingering kisses. Pecks on the lips are sweet, but he always wants a little more
  * Leon loves cooking for you. Making your favorite dishes is another way to show off his many skills and also make you smile
  * One of his favorite things is just sitting and talking with you. He wants to learn everything about you
  * You bought him a watch once, jokingly teasing him for always being late to your dates but now he treats it like the most important thing in the world
  * You are one of the only people that can actually make him laugh really hard
  * He secretly likes watching you put on makeup. He thinks it's an art and always wonders how you keep your hand so steady
  * He spends way more time on his hair than you ever would
  * He loves to rub your thighs and arms, in a comforting way,  whenever you're cuddling
  * When you agree to go on motorcycle rides with him, it makes him so happy. He loves when you wrap your arms around his waist and hang on tightly. It makes him feel like your only protector
  * As much as he loves cooking for you, he also loves getting Chinese. Expect that to be the dinner of choice everytime he is running late
  * Leon isnt a huge fan of having animals (considering he’s never really home) but he wouldn't mind having a little kitten with you
  * Even though Claire and Helena tease him about it, Leon always makes sure to call you when he’s at the office just to hear your voice again.



  
  
  
  


**Jake**

  * You are one of the only people who’s ever met his mother before she passed. That was his way of showing just how much trust he has in you
  * He loves leaving love bites. Marking you makes him feel so good
  * He loves wrapping his hands around your waist. When you're cuddling, when you're cooking and he comes up behind you, when you're standing in line for something. He just loves to hold you
  * Watching horror movies is his favorite thing to do with you. It's one of the many things you have in common and he absolutely enjoys it
  * He’ll never say it out loud but you always give him butterflies
  * One of his hobbies definitely includes working out, so it makes him really happy when you go on jogs or lift weights with him
  * One of his weaknesses is seeing you in red
  * You're never not invited to shower with him
  * He keeps a picture of you in his wallet
  * Jake likes to call you a little late at night because he wants to hear you say goodnight rather than text it to him
  * His favorite pet name to call you is “babe.”
  * Jake is the type to win you one of those big stuffed animals at the carnivals (you have 2 right now and about 5 small ones)



  
  
  
  


**Piers**

  * Piers is quite cheesy, but only for you. Around the Alpha team, he’s stern and unforgiving but with you? He’s softer than butter
  * He’ll always buy you jewelry. Seeing you wear a necklace or a bracelet he bought you makes him smile
  * Making you laugh is must. He always makes stupid jokes + puns because he loves hearing you laugh (it makes him laugh too)
  * The smell of your perfume makes him embarrassingly blush because he can't help but think of you
  * He’s actually surprised you with a huge teddy bear for both your anniversary and Valentine’s Day
  * He always gets nervous when you guys go out so he might take longer doing his hair to make sure it's perfect for you
  * He’d love to own a puppy with you (a golden retriever, preferably)
  * Roses. He always buys you roses.
  * He always wants to hear about your day. When he’s not on the field, his job is kind of boring and tiring so hearing things other than “let's run drills" or “here's more paperwork" makes him feel relieved.
  * He’s fallen in love with your giggle
  * He’ll ask you at least a 100 times “Baby, have you seen my scarf?”
  * Every now and then he’ll write you little ‘I appreciate you’ messages via text, sticky notes, etc.




	5. He's Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:(

**Leon**

“I don’t like the way he’s looking at you,” Leon said bluntly. You were just about to take a bite of your delicious dessert, when you had to stop yourself to address Leon’s comments. He wasn’t even looking at you anymore. His eyes were completely focused on the stranger in the suit at the next table. 

You shook your head back and forth, chuckling a little at his immaturity. 

“Leon, ignore him, please,” you said in a little sing-song voice. You returned your attention to your mouth-watering after-dinner special. You poked your fork into it, ready to break a piece when Leon spoke of him again. 

“I can’t. He’s been eyeing you all night.” 

You noticed his hands placed together. He used the palm of his hand to push down on his knuckles, harshly. They made harsh  _ pops  _ as he cracked each one. 

You huffed out and smiled, trying to keep him as calm as possible. 

“Leon,” you said, quite sternly. You wanted him to look at you. 

He finally removed his gazed from the man and looked at you. His face softened as he returned his attention to his beautiful girl. You grabbed his hand from in front of his face and gently placed it on the table. You began rubbing your fingers soothingly over his.

“I’m here with _ you _ . That’s not gonna change just because some guy is “staring” at me.”

This made him smile, chuckle even. He glanced at the guy once more and then back to you. He let out a sigh, releasing some of his frustration. He lifted his other hand to pick up his fork. 

“You’re right,” he smiled at you, “let’s just enjoy this.”

You flashed a white grin back at him, lifting your own fork to finally enjoy your long-awaiting, sweet award.

“But you do know he was staring.”

“Leon, let it go,” you laughed.

“I’m just saying, I’m not jealous, I just want you to know there are creeps out here,” he said in between bites.

“Mhm,” you said. 

His obvious envy made you smirk as you finished your final meal of the day. 

 

**Piers**

“C’mon Finn, you’re doing great!” she yelled as she watched the new Alpha recruit run his drills. Before you can start actually leading with the leaders of this group, you need to work like one. 

And man, did Finn like to work out. 

We always use spotters when working with any of the equipment. It’s safer that way. She always liked to help with this kind of stuff. In fact, she liked to help with anything. That’s just one of the many reasons to like her. And Finn was just eating it up.

It was a hotter day than the rest, so of course she was wearing black spandex and a revealing black tank top. There was barely any skin left to hide.

“Oh, man, those legs!” Finn half-yelled. He was quite the shy guy, especially around the ladies. I furrowed my eyebrows as I felt myself getting angrier. I placed my hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at me. 

“You’re here to work, Finn. Not gawk at the Alpha women.”

His smile faded as he assumed position. 

“Of course, sir!” he said with a salute.

“Hey guys,” she said, approaching us with a jog. 

My hardened features quickly turned into a light beam as she cascaded her bright smile onto Finn and I. 

“Morning,” I smiled at her.

“Hi Piers,” she smiled back.

We looked at each other, Finn analyzing each of us. I looked at Finn and saw that ‘I-know-what-this-all-about’ smirk on his face. I cleared my throat and straightened my face.

“Well, I…” I began to look around at the ground, as if some script would pop up reminding me of the right words to say.

“I want to see a… a hard days work,” I said, nodding.  _ Yeah, that sounded convincing _ , I thought.

“Of course, captain,” she said with a salute.

I smiled at her and then looked back at Finn, who was still smirking.

“Yeah, right away, Captain,” he said with a wink. 

I just rolled my eyes. 

I definitely wasn’t jealous.

  
  


**Jake**

What a wonderful time to relax. The sun shining, the water is crystal clear, and my beautiful girlfriend is right beside me. She was wrapped in a towel, taking her time to fully take in the scenery.

“Wow, this is so beautiful,” she said, as she slipped off her flip flops.

“Yeah, it really is.”

I put my hands up behind my head, relaxing on my lounge chair. What a better way to kick back from kicking ass than to just let the sun soak me up.

“You coming to swim?” she asked.

“Maybe in a l-.”

The towel dropped. God, this woman was a sight for sore eyes. I adjusted the frame of my glasses so that they were sitting on the tip of my nose. I wanted a clear view of what was mine.

“Well, damn babe.”

I scanned her from head to toe. She giggled, a soft blush settling on those cheekbones. I chuckled at her bashfulness and slid my glasses back on my face.

“I’ll see you in a little.” She smiled and leaned over me, pecking me on the lips before turning to walk away. I watched her backside in that little bathing suit, happily pleased with the sight.

Almost as pleased as that fucking lifeguard. My eyebrows knitted together as I continued to discreetly watch him watch my girl. 

She had to walk over to his stupid tower if she wanted to jump in. She dipped her foot in as he began talking to her. 

My mouth snarled a little as I watch my girl throw her head back and laugh. 

I almost knocked his fucking lights out when I saw him OBVIOUSLY throw down his sunscreen next to him. 

He laughed about it, clearly trying to play it off like he knocked the bottle over. She giggled too, bending over as she reached down to get it.

I huffed, a slight smirk playing on my face.

“Sorry Aquaman,” I said shaking my head, “the girl’s taken.”

I went over, grabbing her waist and bringing her a small, but lingering kiss. 

I held her there for about 20 seconds before she playfully pushed me away.

“Jake!” she laughed. 

She shook her head as I tossed back the loser’s sunscreen.

“Sorry man, did you drop this?” I smirked at him.

Guy didn’t even say anything. I looked back at my girl.

“Guess that’s a no,” I shrugged and smiled.

 

**Chris**

It was another night out for Alpha team. Every Friday, I’d take them down to Mickey’s. Excellent bar, excellent food, excellent service. I needed them to stay focused and hard-driven...but that doesn’t mean they can’t have a little fun while they’re at it.

Although, it wasn’t really Mickey’s I was focused on. 

It was her.

Every time she came out with us, it was so much easier to get to talk to her. She had been a friend of Piers for quite some time, but he assured me it was nothing more. Seeing her run those drills like it was nothing, the determination, and god...that figure. 

I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t want to be alone with her right now, but as the captain, I can’t risk any kind of romantic investments, especially with someone working under me. It was unprofessional, pretty much prohibited. 

So, this was pretty much the closest I could get to a date. 

“How’s the food?” I asked, leaning over so she could hear me over the music and the loud barbarians.

“It’s bar food,” she laughed and shrugged.

I smiled back. God, I love the sound of her laugh.

The night dragged on, as always. The bar got a little quieter as it got later. The music went from 90s rock to some cliche love song. Marco, in his drunken state, approached her with his hand held out.

“May I have this dance, lieutenant?” he slurred, with a drunk smile plastered on his face.

I quickly turned to look at her. She giggled and shook her head, but nonetheless, took his hand. I was a little astonished at how easy Marco made that look. 

I watched them walk out to the middle of the bar. The guys started whistling and clapping for them. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and pulled her in. She just giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder. He began to stumble a little, forcing her to hang on to him. 

“Marco!” she laughed. 

“Hold me!” he joked. 

The boys were enjoying the show, but I couldn’t stand it. Even if he was drunk, it wasn’t fair. That blush, that laugh. I wanted that. That’s the only reason I come to these stupid things. 

I turned and ordered another round. 

After what felt like a never-ending song, their stupid dance finally let up. I clenched my jaw as I looked back and saw Marco give her a big kiss on her cheek, thanking her for the dance.

I turned back around and I felt a tap on my shoulder. A soft rock song started playing. I looked up and there she was, hand held out for mine. 

“I wanna dance with you, now,” she smiled.

I gladly accepted her offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why Leon's is the only one written in our POV lol but not gonna lie, I wrote each of these in, like, 10 minutes each. I just really wanted to post for anyone who is waiting for this to be updated. :-)  
> thank u for reading! I will bring better ones in the future <3 <3


End file.
